Cruelty Of Fate
by AnimeMangaLover98
Summary: ...run this blade deeply through my arms and let the blood flow ... Onii-sama is the only reason I live...if you're gone Onii-sama, then I have no reason to live...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First of all, I would like to thank EmoButterfly1 for beta-ing this story. You've really helped me with this chapter and it turned out really pretty good in my opinion. To the Kaname fans, I'm really sorry! I love Kaname but this idea wouldn't get out of my head so i had to write this. To the Zero fans, I'm also sorry to say that he won't be in this story at all. Anyways, Enjoy!

_**Genre: Angst, Tragedy**_

_**Rating: T (cuz im paranoid)**_

_**Warning: Has minor violence and lots of angst. If you're the kind that likes stories full of sunshine and daisies, please return to the previous page to read something different.**_

**Some characters are OOC!**

**Disclaimer: Sad****ly I do**_** NOT**_** own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in it and I am not Hino Matsuri. NO Copyright Infringement Intended.This is solely for fanfiction purposes only and in no way do i make any profit out of this. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Her sobs echoed throughout the large bedroom. She was clutching the blanket tightly in her small hands whilst curled up in a fetal position. Her chocolate brown eyes were clenched shut as tears flowed down her pale cheeks.

"I hate you!" Yuuki whispered brokenly opening her eyes. They were puffy and red from crying so much and her once warm eyes now had a haunted look in them. Her long brown hair was messy and wild from not having brushed it for a while. It had a been a week since his death and Yuuki was still distraught. Since his death Yuuki had done nothing but lie in bed crying. Yuri, Aidou, Ichijo, Ruka, and all her friends, tried to make her get out of bed, but no matter what she wouldn't budge. They had to force food and blood in her mouth because she wouldn't eat or drink anything. Yuuki didn't want to drink anyone else's blood but her Onii-sama's. His blood was the only thing that satisfied her.

Usually Yuuki had someone else in the house with her, but not today. She couldn't feel the presence of any other vampire besides herself. Yuuki vaguely remembered Ruka telling her that she would be in town for the day. Soon her thoughts came back to her Onii-sama.

"Why did you leave me all alone Onii-sama?" She asked as she turned over to face the ceiling.

"You promised me you would never leave me, you said you would be beside me forever!" She murmured dejectedly. Yuuki could clearly remember the day her Onii-sama made that promise to her. Closing her eyes she stared to relive that night once more.

**_Flashback_**

_ "Promise me you'll never leave me." Yuuki spoke with uncertainty._

_ "Of course not! I'll forever love you and stand by your side!" Kaname, her Onii-sama exclaimed. "You should never doubt my love for you, you know how much I care for you."_

_ "Forgive me Onii-sama." She murmured, shyly meeting her lover's deep reddish-brown eyes. Yuuki felt as if she could forever get lost in those deep liquid pools._

_ "There is nothing to forgive, my dear girl." He replied softly and lovingly captured her soft red lips with his own. She gladly returned the kiss and quietly sighed against his lips. The two lovers stayed in that bubble of innocence for a small moment. Innocence was something vastly rare to find in the vampire society. In that moment, nothing else mattered to them, the only emotion felt was love and innocent passion between two lovers and nothing else. They pulled away from each other after a while._

_ "I love you, Onii-sama." Yuuki whispered affectionately looking into his reddish-brown eyes._

_ "I love you too." Kaname replied, his voice filled with adoration for his younger sister._

**_End_****_ Flashback_**

Yuuki couldn't take it anymore! She didn't want to be reminded of him anymore. No more could she take the pain in her heart that caused her to fall into deep anguish and depression. Living without her Onii-sama was unbearable. She ached for him so much, and when he died, he took her soul along with his. Yuuki remembered something that could take the pain away forever. Getting up from the bed, Yuuki walked briskly yet quietly to the bathroom that was adjoined to the bedroom.

Her feet padded along the soft shaggy carpet. Once she got to the bathroom, Yuuki locked the bathroom door and went to the cabinets to find what she was looking for. Rummaging thorough the cabinets, she took out the small bottle of poison and the small knife. She didn't know why they were in there, but at the moment she couldn't care less about that fact. Grabbing the two items, Yuuki sat down on the floor and opened the small bottle. Hoping that the poison was effective, she downed the bottle quickly. Immediately, the drink made her vision blurry and her body began to ache all over.

"Just the effect I was looking for." Yuuki thought. "It helps me forget the other pain in my chest a little."

"Now the next thing I have to do to completely take away this pain." Contemplated Yuuki.

"All I have to do is run this blade deeply through my arms and let the blood flow." She thought hesitantly.

"To see Onii-sama, I have to do this so I can see Onii-sama again." With that thought, Yuuki swiped the blade deeply across her right arm trying to hit as many veins as possible. The crimson blood flowed out from the large gash on her arm. Thinking about his warm reddish brown eyes, she sliced her arm again. The pain she felt, was more like a relief than actual pain itself. The more she thought of him, the more gashes she made across her arms. By now, there was a large pool of crimson blood around her, contrasting with the white walls and white tiles of the bathroom. Looking at her arm, Yuuki saw the crimson blood pouring from her long cuts.

"It's… so… pretty." Yuuki whispered. To her, there was something beautiful about the gory scene. Her eyelids were drooping as fatigue finally caught up with her. With a clank the small knife dropped from her small hand to the white tiled floor. Her shoulders were slumped making her look like a small broken doll.

"Onii-sama is the only reason I live so if you're gone Onii-sama, then I have no reason to live." Thought Yuuki before darkness took over her.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Did i do good?bad? Please review and tell me wat you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** AnimeMangaLover98

**Fandom:** _Vampire Knight , Matsuri Hino_

**Story Title:** _Cruelty of Fate_

**Rating:** Rated T

**Warnings:** Bloody Contents, Characters may be OOC,

**Word Count:** 3,440

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor will I ever own this awesome, epic manga series with all its characters. I however own this idea and plot and all the OCs including these: Hiroki, Fumiko, etc...

**A/N:** After a very long time. I have finally posted up the second and last chapter of this story. I won't really go on to why I didn't post it up sooner because there are several reasons, some of them being excuses. Anyways, I would like to thank my **_EmoButterfly1 _**for beta-ing this story. So thank you again. Now, on to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

The night sky was dotted with millions of sparkling stars, and the silver moon looked larger than ever before. Fall leaves danced around violently in the howling wind. A large picturesque mansion sat on the top of the small hill overlooking the dark forest nearby. In the mansion a woman the age of 19 sat on the sofa looking at the fireplace lost in her thoughts. Her brown eyes were filled with sadness that contrasted with her beautiful face.

She was thinking of one of her closest friends, Yuuki. At first she didn't like Yuuki because Kaname-sama loved her, and she was jealous. When she found out that Yuuki was actually a pureblood, she began to start liking her. As time went on they became really close friends. Though she didn't show it, Ruka really loved Yuuki and admired her. When Kaname-sama died, Yuuki turned into something else, no more was she innocent and happy. She became hollow and void and it hurt Ruka so much to see her friend that way. But right now, Yuuki was in a coma because she tried to commit suicide. Seeing her friend on the bathroom floor with a pool of blood around was terrifying for Ruka. She could remember that grotesque scene in her mind as if it were yesterday.

_Ruka shut the door behind her, as she stepped into the room. There was complete silence. Something was wrong, she could feel it. A cold chill blew in the open window filling her nostrils with the scent of blood, Yuuki's blood._

_Dropping her bags, she dashed up the staircase and ran to Yuuki's room. Everything was where it was supposed to be, but there was something missing. Yuuki was gone from the bed. The scent was so much stronger now. Ruka allowed the scent to lead her to the bathroom. With a trembling hand, she turned the doorknob -the doorknob came off in the process- and pushed open the door. What she saw next horrified her._

_It was Yuuki. She was on the floor, surrounded by blood, her blood. Yuuki's eyes were closed and her arms had tons of bright ruby-red gashes with blood gushing out of the wounds. A blood stained knife lay next to her. Rushing to her friend, Ruka checked to see if she was still breathing. She was._

_Getting her cell phone out of her pocket Ruka quickly dialed Ichijo and told him to get help and quick. Shutting her phone off, she stood up and got some towels. Ruka grabbed one of Yuuki's arms and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. She did the same for the other arm. Gently she put Yuuki's head on her lap and caressed her face like a mother to a child. _

_"Yuuki, what have you done to yourself?"_

"Ruka," She heard someone behind her.

"Oh, Akatsuki, I didn't hear you come in." Her voice was soft, it sounded foreign to her. She stood up, still staring at the fireplace. She felt his arms wrap around her. It made her feel as if everything in the world could be fixed, it made her feel safe and secure in his arms. But it wouldn't, Ruka knew it would never be fixed, no matter what. Turning around, she put her head on his shoulders, tears gathering in her eyes.

"It'll be okay." He spoke, his voice distant and far away. It was so different from before, he had changed. They all had.

"No it won't." She replied sobbingly. "It will never be okay, Akatsuki." She lifted her head to look at him; caramel colored eyes met teary brown ones. He said with determination. "Yes it will, Ruka. I promise you, things will work out in the end." If she was a dumb human she would have probably believed him but she wasn't, so she could clearly see that he was lying just to make her feel better. Ruka didn't mind though, in fact she felt touched. After all these years, Akatsuki still loved her. That made her feel a little guilty, she didn't deserve him, he was too sweet and she was so horrible. Thinking that just made her hurt even more. Just then the sound of two babies crying could be heard throughout the mansion.

"Oh, Hiroki-kun and Fumiko-chan are awake. I have to go check on them." Ruka dried the few tears that slipped out with her shirt sleeve. She gave Akatsuki a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better." With that Ruka hastily walked out of the room to check on the twins.

A startled scream rang throughout the large mansion. Takuma Ichijo ran to the source of the noise. He ended up in Kuran Yuuki's room. His eyes went wide as he took in the sight in front of him. Yuuki was sitting up in bed, and a maid was visibly shaken next to her.

"Ichijo-san," Her voice questioning, "What's going on?"

"Yuuki-chan," Ichijo breathed, "You're awake." At Yuuki's confused look he spoke. "Do you remember anything that has happened recently?" She shook her head. He went over to Yuuki's bed and sat on the edge. Gently, he took her hands in his and kissed her head affectionately.

"What happened to Kaname Ichijo?" Yuuki asked sensing that something wasn't right. When Ichijo didn't reply, she grew more uneasy. "Where is he, why isn't he here?" Her voice grew more frantic and louder as she spoke. "Tell me!" By now Yuuki was practically sobbing. Still he said nothing and kept her hands in his. Her sobs turned into sniffles and soon she quieted.

When everyone else found out, Yuuki was faced with elated tearful faces. It was mostly the females but Yuuki thought, she saw Aidou was a little misty eyed as well, though he hid it well. In the midst of all the events she forgot about her question, but only for a little while. While she was getting all these strange reactions from her friends -she didn't know why they were so happy at seeing her- Yuuki's thoughts were on Kaname. Where was he? And most importantly what the heck was going on?

"Umm, what's going on everyone?" She repeated her earlier question; this time she would get an answer from someone.

"What do you mean what's going on, Yuuki you're finally awake!" Ruka exclaimed. At Yuuki's confused look, she looked stunned, "You don't remember anything do you? Yuuki what is your most recent memory?"

"Yori-chan telling me that Kaname had prepared a surprise for me and the butler told me what had happ-" She broke off, realization striking her. "Please tell me that didn't happen, that he's still alive." No one dared to look at her in the eye. It had really happened, Kaname had really died. A heavy silence fell upon the room making it uncomfortable.

A small boy around the age of one toddled into the room with a little girl holding his hand. The little toddler reminded her of Kaname and the girl herself.

"Who are they?" As soon as those three words escaped her lips, she knew. Somehow she knew exactly who they were. Maybe it was because they resembled Kaname and her so much. Or maybe it was because she saw glimpses of them during the time she was in a coma. It didn't matter anyways; it was enough for her to know that they were her children.

"My children?" Her eyes brimming with tears that threatened to spill. "Are they mine?" Senri nodded confirming it.

They were really her children, hers and Kaname's.

With time, Yuuki was becoming more like herself. She started to smile once again, not fake smiles but genuine ones. It was mostly due to her two children. If it weren't for them, Yuuki didn't know where she would be now. Most likely she would try to commit suicide again. Her children made losing Kaname bearable. There were times where she would start to drown herself in the darkness, but Hiroki and Fumiko would bring her back to bay. They were her light that kept the darkness away. The darkness of her past… sometimes, when she was alone, she would be consumed by it. Yuuki would never forget the day she learned of his death.

_"Where is he?" Yuuki mused pacing around the bedroom. Her beloved onii-sama hadn't been home for more than a week! He had promised her that he would come home soon. Not knowing where Kaname had gone really worried her._

_"Yuuki," Her best friend Yori knocked on the door._

_"Come in." Yuuki called her voiced masked with false cheeriness. Opening the door, Yori stepped into the room and walked towards Yuuki. Wrapping her arms around the distressed female Yori spoke, "Kaname-san is fine Yuuki," She whispered. "He's just a little late Yuuki; he's preparing a surprise for you." With those words, Yuuki's face turned curious and she broke into a huge smile._

_What's the surprise, Yori-chan?" Yuuki inquired. "What is Kaname preparing for me?"_

_"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it Yuuki?" Yori giggled winking secretly at her friend. "Plus Kaname- san told me not to tell you."_

_"Yuuki- sama!" The butler rushed in the door. Bowing down, he started talking, "I have just been informed that Kaname-sama has been murdered by a vampire hunter."_

_Her knees buckled underneath her and she fell to the floor unable to believe the butler._

_Yuuki!" She heard Yori yell._

_"He's lying, Kaname can't be dead." She tried to convince herself, but she knew he would never lie to her. Butler had been serving the Kuran clan for many eons._

_"No!" She shrieked, losing all self-control she had. "No, he's not dead!" Kaname couldn't die; he had promised her he would never leave._

_"You promised me, Kaname!" She whispered her voice croaking. "You promis-" She broke off, loud sobbing sounds coming out of her mouth. Yuuki didn't hear anything else but her sounds of sorrow._

_"Yuuki!" Yori shook Yuuki, trying to get her to focus but Yuuki couldn't hear what she was saying. All she could think about was her dead lover._

_Kaname was the one she trusted the most, the one she felt safest with and now he was gone._

_Kaname had left, this time not for a business trip where he would be back in a few weeks. This time, he was not coming back- he had left for good._

"Momma," Yuuki heard a small voice call her from the doorway. Smiling, she turned around, getting ready to berate her daughter for staying up so late, when she saw Fumiko clutching her stuffed rabbit tightly against her trembling frame and tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly, her smile immediately replaced with a frown. Her mind was already filled with racing thoughts of the worst possible scenarios. She really hoped that Hiroki hadn't snuck out of bed again and went to the swamp -in the forest which he was forbidden to go to- to visit the crocodiles that resided there and got bitten. Maybe, he had tried to use Takuma's sword and ended up hurting himself. Hiroki -though very much like his father- had a sense of mischief and often got himself in trouble, most of the time dragging his younger sister with him. It would always end with Hiroki -not Fumiko, never Fumiko- getting hurt and Fumiko running to Yuuki for help.

Moving towards Yuuki, Fumiko held out the bunny to her when she got in front of Yuuki.

"Misa-chan got a cut on her arm." She sniffled. Sighing with relief, Yuuki took a hold of the rabbit and told her daughter, "Tomorrow, we'll go into town and get Misa-chan all fixed up, okay?" Smiling, Fumiko took her rabbit from Yuuki and hugged it.

"Momma, tuck me in." Taking a hold of her daughter's hand, Yuuki led her to her bedroom. Fumiko quickly fell asleep listening to the sound of Yuuki's sweet voice singing her favorite lullaby. Placing a kiss on top of her forehead, Yuuki quietly left the room after telling Fumiko goodnight. Closing the door behind her, she slid down on the carpeted hallway leaning against the door breathing another sigh of relief.

"Thank God Hiroki wasn't hurt." Yuuki breathed glad that Fumiko was crying about the stuffed animal; not her brother. She stayed on the floor for a while before getting back up and going back to her bedroom. Reaching her bed Yuuki collapsed onto it and immediately fell asleep.

It was a cloudy afternoon, when they went to the shop where Fumiko got her rabbit. Thunderclouds were gathering in the sky making the day feel like evening. The atmosphere felt wrong as if something bad was going to happen.

"Fumiko-chan, let's go home, we can get Misa-chan fixed tomorrow okay?"

"No!" Fumiko said stubbornly. "Momma said Misa-chan was getting fixed today so she will." Her lips were pouting as she looked at Yuuki with those large brown eyes that held innocence in them. Resigned, Yuuki led Hiroki and Fumiko into the shop. The bell rung as they got in the shop. The salesclerk looked up from her work and smiled as she saw Hiroki and Fumiko.

"How is everything going, Yuuki -sama?" The clerk asked Yuuki, her smile still on her lips.

"Everything is fine, but Misa-chan got a tear on her arm. That's why we're here Tanaka-san." Yuuki replied.

"I see. Fumiko-sama can you please bring Misa-chan to me?" Fumiko walked up to the counter and gave Tanaka-san the rabbit. "This will only take a few moments since the rip is small so you can look around if you want."

"Can I please watch you fix Misa-chan?" Fumiko asked. Tanaka-san got out her supplies and started mending the rabbit's arm. The small child watched in fascination as the older lady worked with the needle and thread carefully stitching the cut. Soon enough the rabbit was back to perfect condition and the cut was barely visible. When the salesclerk handed Fumiko back her stuffed rabbit back, she smiled and hugged the stuffed animal close to her chest. Yuuki paid the lady and they left the shop and walked to their car.

"Momma, I want to get ice cream!" Hiroki said spotting an ice cream shop. Smiling, Yuuki began to reply when she suddenly stiffened.

Sensing danger behind her, Yuuki quickly opened the car door and shoved her two children as gently as she could. She ignored their shouts of protests and their questioning looks.

"Whatever happens please be quiet. Hiroki take care of your sister." Yuuki said with urgency and desperation that made the children quiet down. She affectionately kissed them both on the forehead and tightly hugged them with unknown anxiety. Locking the car door with a click, she turned around to face the stranger.

She was shocked, but years of practice kept her face blank.

"Zero," She whispered almost painfully. Seeing her old lover had definitely shocked her beyond words. She took a step towards him but his next words made her freeze.

"Stay back." He shouted his gun pointing towards her. His eyes were wide and filled with mixed emotions, she couldn't figure out what. It seemed to be filled with sadness, hardship, anger, and terror. Not heeding his words she slowly stepped forward. Without warning he pulled the trigger back and the bullet shot towards her with extraordinary speed. She stumbled backwards as the bullet pierced her shoulder. Yuuki collapsed onto the concrete ground with a thud. A pool of blood started to form around her.

"Why?" She whispered more to herself than Zero. The bullet was slowing killing the young pureblood vampire. Each second was excruciating for her. Thought Yuuki tried to hold on. She had to, for her two children. Yuuki couldn't let them face the cruel society on their own. Other vampires would try to control them, use her children for their own selfish needs. If that happened Hiroki and Fumiko would end up being miserable.

"I'm keeping the promise, I made to you two years ago." Zero replied his voice void of any emotion. "I told you, I would have to kill you one day." She clenched her eyes shut at the lack of emotion in his voice. Zero had always been cold to her but he had never been like this. She still had a big place in her heart for him even many years after he claimed her as his enemy.

The bullet was already weakening her fragile state. She was never really as powerful as other purebloods. Maybe it was due to the fact she spent many years of her life as a human. She could only guess at why she was a weakling pureblood. Her fists clenched tightly and she dug her fingers into her palms to keep herself from crying from the unbearable pain she felt, both emotional and physical.

"You used to once love me Zero?" She asked quietly, her eyes still closed. "Do you still care for me?" Not answering, he walked over to her. Yuuki could hear his racing heart as he moved. When he reached her he just looked at her weak bloody form. Pulling the trigger once again Zero prepared to shoot another bullet.

"No, Zero." Yuuki rasped and tried to crawl away from him. But he stepped on her arm with his boot -breaking it in the process- making Yuuki unable to move away.

"No." Yuuki pleaded again. Instead of shooting her again, Zero grabbed her roughly by her neck and slammed her against the painted white brick wall. The crimson blood contrasted with the white of the wall. Intense pain shot through her body. She was beginning to lose focus now. Everything was blurred; she couldn't focus on anything no matter how hard she tried. Zero let go of her and she collapsed against the wall smearing the blood. She couldn't hold on for much longer. Yuuki kept trying to think of her children to keep from slipping into the darkness but it was difficult. Each second was excruciatingly long and hard.

Taking a glance at the man in front of her, she saw him licking his fingers that were covered in blood, her blood. His eyes flashed red. Looking down at her, he tentatively reached down and gently lifted her off the ground. At that moment she knew, she was going to die at his hands.

The feeling of Zero's sucking her neck was bliss. Pain mixed with pleasure. Being so close to him, she could smell him. His blood was so intoxicating and so good. Shame coursed through her veins at the thought. It was wrong of her to think of tasting his blood when she knew she shouldn't. And in the middle of him trying to kill her. She could almost feel the life being sucked out of her. Her memories being sucked out of her as her life string slowly thinned.

She didn't know for how long they were in that position but it felt like eons to her. When he dropped her form to the ground and walked away, she was relieved. Relieved because she didn't want to be near him didn't want to have thoughts of him.

She looked up at the sky. The sky was dark with heavy rain clouds, and lightning flashed every few seconds. Silently bidding her goodbye to her loved ones, she closed her eyes.

"I'll see you soon onii-sama. Finally we'll be reunited." Yuuki thought as she took her last breath.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you all think of the chapter? Some of you probably expected that and others probably did not. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
